Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Episode 07
is the 7th episode of Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars. Synopsis After the Rainbow Challenge event Asuka held, Miki had an idea that may take a lot of work. A fashion show that'll speculate each and every person's potential. Atsuko isn't surprised by her senior. She wants to impress her; beat her. The two seem close, seeming as Atsuko is labeled "Miki's Shadow". "The sun" wants to fix that.. Summary Only just a few days ago, someone accomplished the hard challenge. Shirogane has just announced a ceremony in the auditorium. Kanata and Izumi sat down coincidentally near Atsuko. Izumi tried to speak to the senior but sure enough, the 4nderella members and Staff began their speeches. Opening begans. The episode's title appears. After some "unnecessary" talk about the school's financial and stuff, Miki had an announcement. The school was going to hold a runway show event. It brought whispers among the crowd. It has only been a few days, and now we're having a new event? However , it was long after the grumpy mumbles that became cheerful prayers. Miki also announced that she was going to be participating. The only one who wasn't happy about that was her shadow; Atsuko's excitement became grief and anger. The 4nderella idol and the graceful sun had a history that wasn't very great. It reminded Atsuko of how she could've been in Miki's position. On the other hand, Izumi and Kanata were cheerful like many others that there was another event. However, Kanata wasn't partaking. She told Izumi that she needs to study idol's performances to make her's better, Izumi looked over to Atsuko, but she had already started for the door. Shortly after Atsuko was out of the room, the assembly was over. Izumi burst out and ran out of the place with Kanata behind her. The girls found Atsuko questioned her early leave. It was pretty disrespectful, they claimed. The sun couldn't answer. She stated it was complicated, and with that, she left the girls there in confusion. Kanata knew something was up, as she saw Atsuko's "I'm interested" look at the assembly, but when Miki announced she was going to participate, Atsuko's whole demeanor changed. It wasn't a coincidence, but Kanata wasn't sure. She needed to know more. Kanata explained to Izumi in order for them to find out what is Atsuko hiding, they need to attempt to watch carefully her everyday life. Everything that Atsuko did seemed normal, so they didn't understand her gloom. Then, Atsuko began to practice. It was.. depressing. The idol was an amazing dancer, but every time she looked in the mirror, she always called out her younger self. It was like she became delusional. Atsuko sung loud and began to dance even faster. Tears were rolling down her face, as well as sweat. Then, she yelled at the mirror and soon was on the ground. The two juniors who were spying on the bright sun ran to Atsuko's aid. Atsui woke up in the Infirmary with Itwo girls by her side. They explain what happened, including how they got to her so fast. Atsuko was, of course, mad, but without them, she would've been on the floor still blacked out and still in a bad condition. She mumbled a thank you, with that, got out of the bed. The other two tried to stop her. They needed answers. Atsuko sighed and explained her dilemma. Miki and Atsuko were childhood friends, and they became first years together being the same age. They both were child models for the brand and company, Gentle Wind. They were on many magazines; Atsuko promised to show Izumi and Kanata a few. Although, as they got older, the company has seen the popularity of Miki's stardom grow. They pushed her to become the face of the brand, and the company still continues even now. Atsuko became a little tired and lonelier. She "befriend" Miki and started to focus on her idol career rather than any other activities, but she refuses. It's been two years since she actually partaken in an event, including the princess selection. Atsuko was about to continue until the tv in the room interrupted her. Miki was about to start off the event with theme song, Ren'ai no ~ Anmoku no Kokoro ~. The girls described it as a radiant performance. Atsuko couldn't disagree. That's what she always loved about Miki. Her enthusiasm put in every performance she did brought smiles to her, and they made Atsui remeber the days when they were young and friends. When the live ended, the crowd, along with the girls in hte infirmary, cheered on Miki's beauty. Izumi asked if Atsuko would participate in the fashion show event. Atsui was still discouraged, but she agree on performing for this fashion show. Atsuko's performance has to be perfect. It has to be better than Miki's. However, for years she's been practicing Miki's song. Not her own. Ending starts to play. The episode ends. Appearing Characters Princess Division's Students * Sorayama Izumi * Aozora Kanata * Hino Atsuko 4nderella * Oshiro Asuka * Yamada Kazuko * Miyabi Miki * Nakajima Yoshi Faculty * Ms. Shirogane Others Trivia References Category:Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Category:Episodes Category:OmegaPri